1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for deploying and retracting video screens or monitors and more particularly to such apparatus designed for use in the overhead storage racks of aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commercial airlines have found it advantageous to equip their aircraft with video systems to entertain passengers with movies, news events, documentaries, etc. The wide and medium-bodied jet aircraft have sufficient room to accommodate large screens (and associated projectors) positioned above the central seating section or above the aisles. Such wide and medium-bodied jets can also accommodate video monitors in overhead compartments. At least one system has been used to deploy and retract monitors from such overhead compartments. This system, manufactured by Matsushita Avionics Co., employs an electric motor, pulleys and cables to raise and lower the monitors. While the system performs satisfactorily it is complicated, expensive to manufacture and requires considerable space, particularly in depth.
The prior art systems designed for use in aircraft overhead compartments will not fit in the compartments of narrow-bodied aircraft such as DC 9's and MD 80's which have only about three inches of depth (and about 17".times.5" in length and width) available in the overhead compartments. To compound the problem of designing a system for narrow bodied aircraft, the U.S. Federal Aviation Agency ("FAA") has placed several requirements on the operation of such systems to prevent the monitor from interfering with passenger movements especially in times of emergency. First, there must be a central control over the deployment of the monitors to prevent accidental deployment. This is generally accomplished through the use of a master switch which must be activated or turned on prior to deployment. Second, the monitors must be automatically retracted upon a failure of aircraft power or a drop in cabin pressure. Third, the system must respond to a passenger bumping the monitor by automatically retracting the monitor.
There is a need for a video monitor deployment and retracting apparatus which will fit into the available space in the overhead compartments of narrow-bodied aircraft and meet the FAA safety requirements (and safety regulations of other countries).